Well This Is It
by Prince of Pop
Summary: Ino Yamanaka got tickets for Michael Jackson's This Is It film and most of the Naruto characters accepted to go and see the film. The film shows the whole This Is It rehearsals which shows that Michael's still have some magic left before his death in the summer. There were dancing invloved and after the film ended they enjoyed the experience of Michael's dancing magic.
1. Author's Note

Well This Is It is originally written in early 2010 as I myself obtain the DVD of a film "This Is It" by Michael Jackson which the story is inspired to during the time. Since the story has been around in my deviantArt page for years I have now made a decision to add my very first story I've written into to share those MJ/Naruto fans out there to expierence most of the Naruto characters to watch a Michael Jackson film in the making. Anyways enjoy my very first story.

Naruto characters are properties of Masashi Kishimoto

Yuki Shiryoku is my property

This Is It is properties of MJJ and Sony


	2. I Got Tickets

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful sunny autumn day at the Hidden Leaf Village, Ino Yamanaka just returned home from her mission and just about to get back to her house at the Yamanaka Flower Shop until she find...

_(gasp)_ "Oh my god!"

Later at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop there was Naruto and Sakura there eating ramen and Ino finally spotted them as she was about to catch her breath.

"Hey what's up Ino" Naruto asked,

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked,

"You wouldn't believe it." Ino said as she finally catches her breath.

"What is it?" Sakura asked,

"I just got tickets...for a Michael Jackson movie!"

Ino showed Naruto and Sakura her movie ticket she purchased and they were surprised, if fact before all this, Ino is a devoted Michael Jackson fan, until the beginning of summer the news spread that the "King of Pop" died before he was supposedly scheduled to begin his comeback concert tour. The news of Jackson's death really took Ino really hard and despite her deep heartbreak she knew Jackson's legacy still lives on forever.

"I wanna see the movie too!" Naruto smiled excitedly,

"Me too! When is it Ino?" Sakura asked,

"Next week on the 28th" Ino answered,

The ticket says October 28th the movie will start at exactly 9:00pm and it also say it plays for 2 weeks only, which means the movie will run for the limit of 2 weeks.

Naruto had an idea of his mind.

"Hey! Let's ask everyone who would be interested in seeing Michael Jackson's movie."

"Great idea!" Ino agreed,

After an idea from Naruto, Sakura came up with a fun mission, not an actual mission, but just for fun. The mission is to go ask a person or persons if interested in seeing "Michael Jackson's This Is It" movie, Naruto's mission is to go ask Neji, Hinata and Yuki. Ino's mission is to go ask Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Sai. Sakura's mission to go ask Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba and even Sasuke.

"Okay, you know who to ask right?" Sakura asked,

"Yes" Naruto and Ino answered,

"Alright then, let's move out!"

So they started their mission ask everyone they're supposed to ask and when done with a mission has to meet back at Ichiraku's. Naruto went to go to the Hyuga house, there was Yuki just training outside the house for some high diving techniques from a tall yet very large tree. Naruto called out.

"Hey Yuki!"

"Hey Naruto, what's up man?" Yuki jumps off a tree and high fives Naruto,

"Are Hinata and Neji home?" Naruto asked,

"They sure are, I'll go get them." Yuki rushes into the house and found Neji and Hinata just finished their training.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't believe who just dropped by." Yuki gets excited,

"Who is it?" Neji asked,

"Is it Naruto?" Hinata asked,

"Yep, he's outside." Yuki answered,

"What does he want?" Neji asked,

"Well let's find out." Yuki answered, just as they were heading outside to Naruto, Hinata blushes in a shade of pink as she daydreams about going on a very romantic date and ended as she finally faces Naruto.

"Hey guys."

"H...Hi...Naruto..." Hinata stuttered still embarrassed,

"Good day Naruto, why are you here?" Neji asked,

"Well, I was wondering if you guys are interested in going to see a movie next week?" Naruto finally asked while she scratches his head.

"W..Which movie?" Hinata asked,

"'Michael Jackson's This Is It'" Naruto answered,

"Michael Jackson!? Count me in!" Yuki was so excited he participated.

"Aren't you two also coming?" Yuki asked Hinata and Neji,

"Why don't you go with them next week Lady Hinata?" Neji smiled,

"Huh? You're not coming Neji?" Hinata asked,

" I love to come, but I promised to your father that I can train with him next week. Besides, it makes me happy for you to have fun."

"Really?" Hinata asked,

"Yes" Neji answered,

"Oh, thank you Neji." Hinata hugged Neji,

"I'm really happy that you can come and seer the movie next week Hinata." Naruto smiled and Hinata blushes deeply and fidgets her fingers by pressing them as always.

"I really can't wait to come and see the movie with you N...Naruto." Hinata smiled,

"That's great. See ya two next week." Naruto bowed as Hinata and Neji bowed

"Later dude" Yuki said,

"No problem man." Naruto and Yuki exchange their secret best friend hand shake,

Naruto left the Hyuga house and went back to Ichiraku's.

"Okay that makes Yuki and Hinata a 'yes' to the movie. I wonder how Sakura and Ino are progressing so far?" Naruto asked to himself.

_**End of Chapter**_


	3. Please Come Sasuke

**Chapter 2**

So Naruto finally got Yuki and Hinata who said "yes" to go see the movie.

Meanwhile, Ino found out that Shikamaru and Choji are out on a mission together and so she went looking for Shino and Sai. She reaches ahead to the park until suddenly she spotted Sai sitting on a bench. She walks slowly behind Sai and squeezes him.

"Hi Sai!" Ino brushes her cheeks against Sai's,

"Oh hi...gorgeous." Ino blushes and covers her face making a wiggly motion,

"Oh Sai, stop it you're embarrassing me." she giggled,

"So...Ino right?" Sai asked,

"Oh, you remembered my name." Ino said smiling,

"What brings you here at the park?" Sai asked,

"I got a ticket to go see 'Michael Jackson's This Is It' movie." Ino showed Sai her ticket and Sai was amused.

"Wow, good for you Ino." Sai smiled as Ino's hand reaches into her pocket and picks up and extra ticket.

"Look Sai, I got an extra ticket for you, so do you wanna come and see a movie with me?" Ino asked,

Sai tries to figure out why Ino asks him to go see a movie with her, after a few seconds he finally decided.

"I love to come." Sai smiled and Ino's eyes formed teary, she's not about to cry, but she was so happy that Sai said and she hugged him.

"Oh Sai, you make the happiest girl alive today." then she peck Sai a kiss on a cheek and Sai blushed for the first time.

"Gotta go, bye Sai." Ino was about to head off and Sai shouted out,

"Wait Ino! When is the movie and where can I meet you!?"

"Next week on the 28th and let's meet at Ichiraku's!" Ino called back.

Sai stared at his ticket and he was starting to think that could it be his first official date? Ino smiles thinking about see the movie together with Sai soon and now she heads off to Shino's.

Meanwhile, Sakura went to Rock Lee's first, she figure there is one place to find him, at his dojo house. She saw Rock Lee training with Might Guy with his dojo, Lee turned and saw Sakura lands on her feet to the ground.

"Sakura! What a surprise! What are you doin' here?" Lee asked with anticipation,

"Hi Lee, would you like to come and see the movie 'Michael Jackson's This Is It'?" Sakura asked,

"I love Michael Jackson! But, I promised Guy-sensei to train with him on my dojo and..."

"What are ya talking about Lee, of course he can come to the movies." Guy sensai said interupting Lee,

"But Guy-sensei, I..."

"Look Lee one of the most important thing in life than training is to have fun." Guy- sensai said smiled,

"Yeah! You're right!" Lee agreed,

"Now promise me you'll have fun next week at the movies!" Guy-sensei said,

"Yes sir!" Sakura makes a clueless face knowing that they'll never old with this sensei-student relationship like that.

"O...kay, see you next week Lee."

"Bye Sakura!"

Later, Sakura went to Tenten's and after telling about the movie and she accepts to come and then she went to Kiba's.

"Sorry Sakura, I wanna come and see the movie, but Hana and my mom are on a one week mission and I have have watch over and care all the other dogs while they're gone. " Kiba explained and Akamaru whines in agreement.

"I undertand, well take care Kiba, Amakaru."

"Bye." Kiba waves and Akamaru barks softly,

The last person Sakura had to ask is Sasuke Uchiha, she found him at the memorial tombstones and just as Sakura was close to approach Sasuke, he turns to her.

"Sakura...why are you here?" Sasuke asked,

"Well...Sasuke...I was just wondering if you...could come to the movies with me?" Sakura asked blushing,

"Whatever movie it is, I'm not interested." Sasuke said after he turns away from Sakura.

"What?" Sakura was shocked,

"I'm not going." Sasuke answered,

"Come on, please come Sasuke..." Sakura pleads,

She keeps on pleading and pleading and pleading for the last few minutes until Sasuke gives up and she felt for sure he's gonna give up anytime and still no luck.

"Please come Sasuke, please?" Sakura still pleads to Sasuke and he's still ignores her and he saw Sakura making a teary sad puppy face to Sasuke.

"Please..." Sakura pleads in tears,

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll come, but only if you stop making that face at me. " Sasuke said looking annoyed,

"Oh thank you Sasuke!" Sakura cheered after she wiped off hear only tears and she was taking off.

"Wait! When is the movie start?" Sasuke asked,

"Next week on the 28th at 9:00pm." Sakura answered,

Saukra finally heads off to Ichiraku's, she couldn't believe her sad face treatment on Sasuke payed off, why couldn't she thought of that before since before he left to Orochimaru.

Later, Naruto was still waiting, that mission he completed took him only 10 minutes, but Sakura and Ino took a little longer than he thought.

"Damn it, Sakura and Ino took a little longer than I thought." Naruto said to himself.

_**End of Chapter **_


	4. A Minor Misunderstanding

**Chapter 3**

Ino arrives at Shino's house, no one was in the house until dozens of insects approaches and Ino got spooked in horror. Out of nowhere, Shino appeared in a flesh.

"I apologize for my insects scaring you like that Ino." Shino said,

"Oh thank god you're home. Listen, I was hoping if you can come to the movies next week on the 28th?" Ino asked,

"Which movie?" Shino asked,

"'Michael Jackson's This Is It'." Ino answered,

Shino quietly thought about it for a few seconds.

"I'll think about it and I'll let you know if anything came up." Shino said,

"Alright then, bye."

Ino takes off and heads back to Ichiraku's. Not far from Ino's current location, on her way back Sakura sings to one of Michael Jackson's songs "Dirty Diana", which is her favourite. Then Sakura made it back to Ichiraku's noticing Naruto just finished his mission.

"Finally you're done." Naruto said,

"How long have you been back?" Sakura asked,

Naruto started counting in his head.

"Actually, I've been waiting for 20 minutes!" Naruto said sacastically,

5 minutes later, Ino came back to Ichiraku's.

"How did it go?" Sakura asked both Naruto and Ino, Ino answered first.

"Shikamaru and Choji are on mission, I got a maybe from Shino and Sai is coming." Ino said,

"You Naruto?" Sakura asked,

"I got a 'yes' from Yuki and Hinata. Neji's not coming." Naruto answered,

"Well, Rock Lee and Tenten are coming and..."

"What about Sasuke?" Ino asked,

**(Flashback)**

"When is the movie start?" Sasuke asked,

"Next week on the 28th at 9:00pm." Sakura answered.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Well, he refuses at first, but I pushed him into coming to see the movie."

"_(gasp)_" Ino was shocked in horror believing what Sakura mean by pushing him into it,

"You WHAT!?" Naruto shouted,

"What did I say!?" Sakura asked angerly and annoyed,

"You actually seduce Sasuke so he can change his mind to see the movie, DID YOU!?" Ino shrieked, then Sakura shireked back,

"No, I didn't seduce him, well I wish I did, but all I did was pleading him and I gave him the face!"

"What face!?" Ino asked,

"This FACE!" after shrieking with one another, Sakura's face quickly went from anger to sad puppy face and after showing Ino and Naruto the exact face she used on Sasuke, Ino snickers and then laughs.

"Oh my god! You gave Sasuke the face?" Ino laughed and Sakura looked so annoyed and then turns to Naruto and he wasn't laughing.

"Why aren't you laughing Naruto?" Sakura asked,

"Sakura, I could never laugh at you. You're face is cute." Naruto smiled,

"Don't be so gushy about it." Sakura said rudely,

"No, I mean it." Naruto said politely,

"I'm sorry, I guess I misjudged you and I take back about you seducing Sasuke." Ino smiled,

"Don't worry about it Ino, it's cool and besides, I kinda like the idea of you and Sai maybe I don't know, go for some lovin' after the movie." Sakura teases, then Ino started to get pissed.

"Hey! You take that back right now Billboard Brow!"

"Oh come on, can't you take a freaking tease Ino-Pig!?"

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna do it with Sai and besides it's none of you business anyways." Ino said,

"Oh please! Everybody's done that when they're in love, plus I can tell you have some love fantasies between you and Michael Jackson as well." Saukra explained sarcastically and Ino's face turns crimson red embarrassed that Sakura pushed to far.

"I do not have fantasies about Michael! He's just a very cute and yet a very hot superstar." Ino answered until she mentions the 'hot' part she almost ogling about Michael.

While all the yakking goes on and on, Naruto tries to calm the girls down.

"Uh, don't girls think we should..."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura and Ino punched Naruto sky high. Then 10 seconds later, Naruto landed on his face and Sakura and Ino finally cooled down.

"Okay then, I'm going home now, see ya." Sakura said and heads off for home,

"I'm gonna go back to the shop." Ino said,

"I'm gonna stay here and have more ramen." Naruto said,

"Bye Naruto." Ino took off head back to the flower shop and Naruto went inside to order more ramen.

"So what's this all about Naruto?" Teuchi asked,

"Oh, it's about Michael Jackson's movie." Naruto answered,

"Is that so?" Teuchi asked,

"Yep, 2 more bowls of pork ramen please?" Naruto asked for orders,

"Coming right up." Teuchi said,

After a couple more minutes, Naruto smiled and then chows down on his ramen.

_**End of Chapter**_


	5. Ino's Love Fantasy

**Chapter 4**

Ino finally returned home to Yamanaka Flower Shop and her father Inoichi has been waiting for Ino to return from her mission.

"Hi dad, I'm home." Ino called out as she was heading to the house a few yards away,

"You're a little late Ino." Inoichi said,

"I'm sorry, there are a couple of things I have to do first and guess what?" Ino asked,

"What is it?" Inoichi asked,

"I got a movie ticket for 'Michael Jackson's This Is It' movie." Ino said,

"Well good for you sweetie." Inoichi smiled,

"Thanks, time for work."

While Ino was working behind the register surrounded by hundreds of flowers, she began to fantasize about a person she admires and love unlike Sasuke in the past, but the person is much sweeter than Sasuke, so her dream began.

**(Ino's Fantasy)**

Ino was sleeping in a nice comfortable bed and she woke up discovered she was wearing a silky yet very cute purple PJ's she's sleeping in, she looked out the window and saw a nice view of hte mountains and a river and out to the river there was a fountain. She puts on a Donald Duck slippers and went outside and as she walked out from the house where she's at, she saw a figure in the front of the playground which turns to be a carnival rides, she paced closer and finally a person wearing a black fedora, big black shades and a black CTE shirt spoke as Ino approaches behind him.

"Good morning sunshine."

A voice was familiar and Ino knew who that person was. A person turned to Ino and he turned to be...Michael Jackson. Ino smiled and then she asked.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to Neverland." Michael answered, Ino finally realized she's at Neverland Ranch.

Later, Ino got dressed and went back to Michael, as she stands beside Michael, he slowly took off his shades, Ino finally began to swoon and Michael catches Ino before she hits the ground. He lifted Ino up and took her inside his main house.

Later, Ino woke up and Michael is by her side then Ino blushes and bows rapidly,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for fainting on you like that!"

"No need to apologize, I get that all the time." Michael giggled and then said,

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino answered,

"I love that name." Ino blushes to Michael's response,

"Why, thank you." Ino smiled,

"Wanna go on some rides with me?" Michael asked,

"Oh Michael, I love to go." Ino smile, then Michael grabs her hand and then suddenly Ino hold on to Michael's enitre arm and puts her head to his shoulder.

After for about an hour and a half of the rides, Michael and Ino went to a ferris wheel and once there up on the top, they can see the montains and it was a beautiful sight, then about some seconds after they made it to the top, Ino closed her eyes, pucks up her lips and her face turn red hot and then trys to apporoach Michael's face so she can kiss him. Then Michael turns to Ino.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, then Ino opened her eyes,

"Well I...I...I...I just love the wind blown to my face that's all!" Ino laughed and makes up an excuse from telling to him that she's gonna kiss him.

After staying on the ferris wheel for 15 minutes Michael took Ino back to the guest house.

"Ino, will you stay with me in Neverland?" Michael asked,

"Yes! Oh god yes Michael!" Ino shrieks like she acts like Michael proposed to her and she hugs Michael and soon after she purposely grabs Michael's hand places his hand onto her chest. Michael's face grow crimson red and pulls his hand away from Ino.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Michael asked feeling embarrassed, then Ino turns her face to the right side, she couldn't help herself,

"Oh Michael, I just can't take it anymore, I'm in love with you." Ino finally confessed, then she pulls Michael's arm and then a the last second pushes him to the bed. Just as Michael landed on the bed, Ino slowly walks over, then crawls onto the bed and slowly crawls over to Michael. Michael was shaking and covers his face.

"Please tell me you're not gonna..." Michael was so scared he couldn't budge, but he was interupted by Ino by putting his hands down from his face and places her finger to his lips.

"Shhhshhshh...I just wanna make love to you." Ino softly spoke silently and started kissing him.

**(End of Ino's Fantasy)**

Ino was on the floor looking like she's practicing her kissing, while doing that 2 guys in front of the register just arrived, those turns out to be Ino's teammate Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi.

"Hey! INO!" Shikamaru shouted, then Ino came to her senses and get up,

"Sorry Shikamaru and Choji, was just..."

"No need to explain, it's just gonna be a big drag." Shikamaru said,

"Wait, did you guys just got back from your mission?" Ino asked,

"Yep." Choji answered, Ino finally remembered that there was something important she has to ask.

"Oh, aren't you guys interested in seeing 'Michael Jackson's This Is It' movie next week on the 28th?" Ino asked,

"Sure, I'll come." Choji answered,

"I'd come too, no offense, but there's a strong chance I'm gonna fall asleep during the movie." Shikamaru said,

"You're such a lazy ass Shikamaru!" Ino complained,

"I know, but believe me I got nothing against Michael Jackson anyways." Shikamaru answered,

"Later Ino." Choji said and left,

"Bye Ino, enjoy your movie." then Shikamaru left and Ino waves to them as the step out.

"My god, how embarrassing!" Ino thought, blushing and covers her cheeks and started giggling about her kissing Michael Jackson from her dream.

_**End of Chapter**_


	6. A Love Cupid Speaks The Truth

**Chapter 5**

One week later, October 28th, finally the premiere of "Michael Jackson's This Is It" is just a few hours way, Naruto just returned home from his successful mission now ready to start eating 4 cups of ramen. Sasuke is at his apartment couldn't stop thinking about Sakura's aborable face for trying so hard to go to the movie. Sakura is helping Tsuande tutoring a newly Genin ranked kunoichi. Ino just finished her shift from the family's flower shop. Shikamaru is napping like a log, but then her mother woke him up nagging him and then helps his father with the deer antler medicine. Choji enjoys his favourite barbeque with his father. Hinata and Neji are training thier Hyuga Family Dojo while Yuki returned home to the Hyuga house from 2 stops, from the forest and from the shop to pick up some fruits like apples, bananas, oranges, watermelons and also berries. He ate a few of his favourite blackberries on the way. Rock Lee and Guy-sensei are meditating. Tenten is practicing her ninja tools on targets and Sai is drawing which supposedly himself with Ino. Could Sai and Ino be together?

***8:00pm***

Naruto was the first to arrive at Ichiraku's, he's wearing a cool "Beat It" jacket, Teuchi and Ayame saw Naruto just arrived at the scene.

"I love your jacket Naruto." Ayame said referring to the jacket,

"Hey thanks." Naruto smiled,

"I told Ayame about the movie." Teuchi said,

"Really?" Naruto asked,

"Oh, I wish I can come along and see the movie with you, but I still gotta work." Ayame said almost in disappointment,

"Man, that sucks thought." Naruto agree shared the emotion for seconds,

"I really you have fun Naruto." Ayame then smiled, then Naruto smiled,

Yuki and Hinata finally showed up, Yuki wore a silver jacket that Michael Jackson wore at his Bad Tour and Hinata wore a black summer dress which she now knows it's kind of a cold night.

"Woo! It's gonna be a fun night eh Naruto?" Yuki asked growing his excitement,

"You bet Yuki!", then he saw Hinata shivering, it was so darn cold, Naruto took of his "Beat It" jacket and puts it on Hinata, the inside of the jacket is warm enough for Hinata.

"Th...Thank you Naruto." Hinata blushed and Naruto smiled,

Rock Lee and Tenten just arrived 5 minutes later, Lee and Tenten still have their ninja gear on and they never got enough time to change their casual normal clothes. Rock Lee exchange playful punches with Naruto and Yuki while Tenten is wondering.

"Where's Neji, isn't he coming?" Tenten asked,

"Sorry, Neji can't come because...because..." Hinata stutters a bit then Yuki fills in for her,

"He promised Hiashi to train with him and it's better for him to have Hinata to come along with us. Sorry Tenten, he wishes he could join us." Yuki said,

"Damn you Neji!" Tenten grew bitter, then makes a cute puffy face out of anger.

Sakura, Ino and Sai arrived just in time, Ino is wearing a single sequined glove, not like Michael's acutal glove, the glove covered in rhinestones, then Choji arrived 10 minutes later and Sasuke was the last person to arrive to Ichiraku's to meet up with the guys, then they all head off to the theatre.

While on the way Yuki plays around with Naruto and making jokes with each other, then he went to Tenten who's still pissed off about Neji not coming.

"Tenten, lighten up will ya, I wanted Neji to come too, but all he wanted is Hinata to have fun with us anf I'm sure he wants you to have fun with or without him." Tenten went from frown to a smile,

"Thanks, I feel a little better." Tenten said,

"You're in love with him aren't ya?" Yuki asked, Tenten turns red,

"If you ever need help catching Neji into your hands, you can always come to me, after all I am a love cupid to a certain someone." Tenten got clueless, what does he mean a certin someone's love cupid? Then Yuki went back to Hinata who's still warm and cuddly to Naruto's "Beat It" jacket, then Yuki whispers to Hinata so no one will hear.

"Okay Hinata, tonight's gonna be your big chance." Yuki said,

"F...For what?" Hinata asked stuttering,

"First, Naruto may try to sneak his hand into your popcorn while your hand is in there, then your hands will meet his. Next, he'll pretend he's tired, then puts his arm around you. Also, if there was a scary part, you get scared then you grab Naruto real tight and finally you kiss him and kiss him good." Hinata turns red out of embarrassment from every love details Yuki explained,

"But...I...I..." Hinata trys to say she can't but Yuki interrupted her,

"Come on, you gotta do it, what if there are other girls after him? I've dedicated my entire life for you to catch Naruto and for you to be his one and only true love. I've known you since you were a little baby and after my entire family were killed, I saw when Naruto saved you from those bullies while you started at the academy, I always watched you watching Naruto almost every single day and I always knew that you're so much in love with him ever since you two met. That's why I want you to be his girl and no one else can." Hinata changed her mood from shyness to confidence knowing she'll get Naruto before anyone else,

"You're right Yuki." Hinata smiled,

"Atta girl." Yuki hugged Hinata,

"What's up you two?" Sakura asked,

"Oh nothing." Hinata smiled to Sakura, Sakura almost grew suspicious about the two.

***8:45pm***

Finally they arrived at the theatre, Ino got in first while the rest pays for their ticket to get in, then they went to the snack bar. Choji bought 10 bags of barbeque chips and an extra large cola, Hinata got a jumbo bucket of popcorn, a candy apple and a medium root beer, Yuki bought 3 candy apples, 3 bags of peanuts, 4 bags of raisins and a large cola, Naruto got a candy apple, a bag of plain chips and a large cola, Tenten and Lee both got a bucket of popcorn and a large root beer and Sakura and Ino only got a medium diet root beer, Sasuke got a bag of peanuts and a large cola and Sai got a bucket of popcorn and a medium cola.

After they got their own snacks, they finally went to screen room 3 where Michael Jackson's movie is going to play and it was only 10 minutes to spear. About 5 rows of seats were empty, Sai, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata took the 3rd row while the rest sat behind them and Yuki sat right behind between Hinata and Naruto to make sure Hinata makes her move. The first movie got Hinata so nervous and she knew why she bought a jumbo bucket of popcorn is to share it with Naruto.

Then, finally Hinata made her first move,

"Naruto?" Hinata said,

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto asked, then Hinata turned red and finally said it, but almost out loud,

"I wanna share my popcorn with you!", Naruto was speechless and then accepted,

"I would love to share popcorn with you." Naruto smiles and so as Hinata, Yuki was so proud he thought to himself,

"Yes! Go for it Hinata."

_**End of Chapter**_


	7. WBSS to They Don't Care About Us

**Chapter 6**

Hinata shares her popcorn with Naruto, Yuki chows down on one of his candy apples. More than 20 people came in to see the movie including a woman with dark short hair came in notices Naruto and the others on front row seat.

"Naruto?", Naruto turned to the woman which turns out to be,

"Huh, Shizune?",

"Hey, are you here to see the movie too?" Sakura asked,

"Yes.", then Shizune sat next to Yuki,

"I didn't know you're a Michael Jackson fan." Yuki said,

"Well, I always had a crush on him since I was a little girl." Shizune said slightly blushing,

"Really?" Yuki asked,

"Oh! It's on, it's on!" Shizune said.

The mvoie began, they started with a message about time before Michael's death exlplaining that the "This Is It" rehearsals really paid off and did all this for the fans worldwide and also for himself and his kids. Next they started with the new dancers who participated with Michael and then they started out an opening of the rehearsals explained by Kenny Ortega that a "Light Man" comes up on stage, shows clips all over his body, then piece, by piece, by piece, by piece, opens up and Michael appears then opens up to "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", as the track began, they move up to the title card "Michael Jackson's This Is It", they have the footage of the auditions for some young talents of cheographers who wanted to work with Michael and finally picked some young stars and then they show the press conference for "This Is It" which was held March 5th with what he said...

"This is it! This is it!" Michael exclaimed, then explained,

"These will be my final show performances in London. This is it, I mean this is really it, this is the final cutrain call. This is it and see you in July." Michael then leaves as hundreds fans in London roaring.

Then they go back to half of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'". While the track is in progress Naruto almost touched Hinata's hand and Hinata blushes and as he let's go, she secretly giggled.

"Oh! Almost got the hand to hand meeting." Yuki whispered to himself as he watches Naruto and Hinata,

"What's that?" Shizune asked,

"Oh, I was pushing Hinata into a new level of loving." Yuki answered, then Shizune was shocked,

"Are you trying to do like Jiraiya does you perv!" Shizune whispered loudly,

"WHAT!? Like hell I would! I'm not like that pervy sage, what I mean is I'm helping Hinata out on her date with Naruto." Yuki explained almost sarcastically,

"Oh, I'm sorry, sorry." Shizune bows her head,

"Don't worry about." Yuki answered,

The film shows how they jump on stage from a "toaster" move, then "Jam" plays, while performing the track stopped to the middle, Michael and his dancers did a military style of a dance and then one of the singers sang a rap until the track proceeds to finish. Hinata looked around and it seems like no sign of Shino in the room. She asked Ino.

"Ino, isn't Shino gonna be here to see the movie with us?"

"Oh, well I forgot about that..." Ino tries to answer,

**(Flashback)**

Ino went to Shino's on her way to meet at Ichiraku's for the movie, but then a swarm of Shino's insects sends Ino a message, it says "I'm currently on mission, I'm sorry I cannot make it to the movie tonight, Shino Aburame."

**(End of Flashback)**

"Oh, I see." Hinata answered as Ino explained from her flashback, then she eyed on the film.

As "Jam" ended, they show a type of military dance called "The Drill", it demonstrats the 11 dancers will multiply into 11,000 and then they started a track "They Don't Care About Us", as explained on screen, the dancers multiply into hundreds, they even show the shots in different angles which for example there is the same footage which is shown around worldwide since Michael's death was heard, the footage was shown on every news stories, but in this film of footage has different angles. A small sample portion of "HIStory" plays for seconds and then resume "They Don't Care About Us" and as the track ended, the lights faded slowly as Kenny commended.

"Hold for applause, Hold for applause, slow umbrella fade out!"

"THAT WAS PURE GENIUS MICHAEL!" Rock Lee exclaimed pour his eyes out and almost everybody felt annoyed, except Hinata and Yuki.

Next up, "Human Nature".

_**End of Chapter**_


	8. Human Nature to The Way You Make Me Feel

**Chapter 7**

The film fades in where Michael makes an acepalla version of "Human Nature", he knew what he wanted to sound like as he performs the track.

"Get me out, BAM, something right there." then shortly "Human Nature" plays, at the middle of the track to stop for seconds, few of the girls in the room were awestrucked, not Sakura, nor Hinata, but Ino, Tenten and Shizune were and other different girls falls in love with the song. As the song was about to end as Michael chants "Why oh why oh why...", the 3 shot of Michael in different angles processed as "Human Nature" ends, one girls shrieks the crowd can hear and just mere seconds as Michael fades out, she fainted.

Then a classic film known as "Gilda" plays, the scene with Rita Hayworth performing "Put The Blame On Mame" as Michael watches and then being followed with Michael kicking the chair at him and starts shooting at the marquee shows "Smooth Criminal" is about to begin, unfortunately there was a slight miscommunication which the audience that it was funny, Michael explains that he's sizzling and waits for the right moment and he'll feel the right moment for the cue of "Smooth Criminal" to play.

"This is getting good" Naruto said, as "Smooth Criminal" plays as Michael finally makes th cue, as the track plays everybody in the room sang along with the execption of Sakura and Sai. Shizune stares memorizingly to Michael, he danced and in different shot along with a footage of short fim of "Smooth Criminal as he rolls with it. Moments later while the track is near the end, the picutre turns from colour to black and white to make a classic retro look the exact moment Michael took off and puts back his white fedora on and the background plays the "bwow bwow bwow bwow bwow" sound, then the girls woots and then the best part comes with a minor moonwalking and the entire rooms cheers as he did and...

"You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a Smooth Criminal", then the track end as they want back to the shooting scene and Michael broke through the glass in slow motion.

Bop, bop, bop, bop. There was practice from Michael and musical director Michael Bearden for the next track and Michael had fun and instructed at the same time that he wanted to sound like, he found a slight error that shouldn't play or start early and explains that he wants it to let it simmer.

Dodoo, Dodoo... Michael prepares for the next track "The Way You Make Me Feel" from the Bad album as he ended the first verse slowly, the growl slightly started early as Michael was about to point.

"I gotta cue that, I gotta cue that." The entire room in the theatre had loads of laughs, even Naruto who laughs the loudest. The song is on cue with Michael pointing at the right amount of time, several seconds later, the screen shows Michael and a female dancer for the track goes on, as Michael touched the girl's waist and went behind her Ino shrieks.

"AAAAAAH!", then she laughs after her own shriek and hurts Sakura's ears terribly . Michael and the dancers are preparing to a very special dance that girls could never resist, a special dance like in the short film of the track, but this performance wasn't as sexy as he did before, but it was enough to be as sexy as it can be.

"AOOOH!", Michael shouts with aniticipation and some of the girls including Ino, Tenten and Shizune squeals as if the're on stage with Michael. As the track ended Kenny Ortega explains to Michael about a fan regarding to the finale of "The Way You Make Me Feel".

"MJ, we'll also have a fan there, right there in the center..."

"On the, I can't hear, say it again?" Michael asked and Kenny continues,

"There'll be a fan right there off the stage for ya, 'boom', right there."

Then the screen shows the finale of "The Way You Make Me Feel", with Michael and a same female dancer plays as a fan. The girls were hypnotized dreaming they'll be on stage with Michael. Then finally as it's finished, the screen fades out. Shizune started oozing to faint.

"I LOVE YOU MICHAEL!" the fan in the theatre shouted.

_**End of Chapter**_


	9. J5 Medley to I Just Can't Stop Loving Yo

**Chapter 8**

The next track with an audio introduction by Diana Ross annouces the Jackson 5 meaning the "Jackson 5 Medley" is underway with "I Want You Back" as the first installment. Michael and the singers did the sam routine as Michael did his brothers back in thier days. At the middle of the track "I Want You Back", Michael had some difficulty with his ear buds like he can't hear the track, he contines afterwards until the ending and as he explained his difficulty.

"You guys I gotta tell you this. When I'm trying to hear and it feels like somebody's fist is pushed into my ears it's really very difficult. I know you mean well, so but it's, I'm trying to adjust to the ear, the inner ears okay? With the love, with love. L-O-V-E. This is not easy though."

"Michael, one more time, I couldn't hear you sir." Kenny asked, Michael continued,

"The inner ears are very difficult for me when you're raised to use just you real own, you know, aural-Auditory ears. Now it feels like somebody's fist, just their fist is shoved into your ear. I'm trying to hear and I can't. So I'm adjusting to the situation."

"Right, Michael is there anything they can give you now in your ears to make it better in terms of volume or mix?" Kenny asked,

"Umm...if we could just bring it down a little bit." Michael requested,

"Bring it down a little bit please?" Kenny ordered to bring down the volume and asked Michael again,

"Anything else Michael? You wanna hear more of anything? You wanna hear more voice, wanna hear more..." Michael then answered,

"No"

"Okay, Michael after the next song if it hasn't adjust to your liking, please let's know?" Kenny said,

"Sure" Michael said,

"Thank you, would you like to pick it up from?" Kenny asked,

"Stop! The Love You Save" Michael requested,

"Stop! The Love You Save?" Kenny asked,

Then they move on to the next installment of the Medley, "The Love You Save". So far so good for Michael, not a single problem unlike the from a moment ago with "I Want You Back", the the installment ended to begin the last installment, a very loving song "I'll Be There", Yuki finally sensed what's gonna happen next, Naruto was about to yawn, but he did not.

"Damn it!" Yuki thought,

A singer Darryl Phinnessee, who takes over Michael's brother Jermaine's roll, who also did the same gig since Michael's Bad Tour takes over once again and Michael continues, the Naruto started to yawn and he was faking it.

"Shizune, Shizune, look look, look at this." Yuki whispered,

"What is it?' Shizune asked in a whispered tone,

"Naruto's about to reach the second step, faking yawn and put arm around a girl." Yuki explained, then Naruto finally slowly puts his arm around Hinata and she doesn't respond, not even a flinch, but rather tickeld by Naruto's touch.

"Awww! Isn't that the cutest thing?" Yuki asked in a quiet tone,

"What a cute couple. Even Sakura's cuddling Sasuke." Shizune said, Sakura is indeed cuddling on Sasuke, but he's just sits there motionless, emotionless. Most of the crowd in the room sang the last verses of "I'll Be There", until finally stopped. Then Michael told to thank his family and then do the finale for the track.

"I'm just trying to conserve my throat, please so understand", Michael explained as he continues until finally...

"I will be...There!"

After the track ended, they show the dancers were being instructed by a cherographer Stacy about the famous crotch grab, it was a funny moment in the film.

"I saw you, you were going like this, what is this? That's Russian, this is Russian, so Baryshnikov does it like this and you guys are doing like this. Same thing" Stacy acted like a Russian dancer giving them instructions. They guys were doing the crotch grab, the theatre room were laughing, but the girls were hooting over the crotch grab, but for Ino, she was drooling over this sight.

The next track, which is a little short, a track that hasn't been used since the first leg of the Bad Tour in Japan and Australia, "Shake Your Body", the dancers appears first and by the last half, Michael comes into the picture and then ended.

Michael sang "Ami Amor Eres Tu" which is a Spanish version of "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", before he prepares a duet track with Judith Hill. The track is set, Michael and Judith were ready, as the track started to play. the young couples were cuddling like crazy and started kissing. One couple went out of the room away from the film, hevean knows why, but they all stayed because they keep watching film which is more important. Ino and Sai then started to mark their first kiss. Sasuke pays too much attention to the film and couldn't bother that Sakura still cuddles him. Hinata were watching other couples cuddling and kissing while listening to "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", she was blushing deep adn then puts her head into Naruto's shoulder and Naruto cuddles Hinata. Yuki 's tears formed into his eyes.

"I'm so proud of them!" he then sobbed by this adorableness.

"That's the flower of love!" Lee's tears also formed agreeing with Yuki. The couples then stop the kissing after the track ended as Michael was being teased.

"Now, don't make me sing out when I shouldn't be singing out, I'm warming, I'm trying to warm up my voice for the moments." Michael said, everybody not just in the film, but the room were laughing.

"Why do you do this to me? I shouldn't be singing now.", the young dancer kept teasing him about that he should keep singing and yet he explains he's warming up for the moments and soon the film faded out.

"Whew! What day is it? What time is it?" Kenny asked.

_**End of Chapter**_


	10. Thriller to Black Or White

**Chapter 9**

"Whew! What day is it? What time is it?" Kenny asked,

He told the audience the crew will shoot a new 3D segment for the next track "Thriller". The dancers dressed up as zombies from the grace, then they show the dead brides and grooms and then the bloody title card that says "Thriller" and also including a vocal rap by the legendary horror filmmaker Vincent Price.

Ghosts came out of nowhere and zombies face in from of the audience and as Michael begins the performance of "Thriller", Naruto was scared as hell while watching it and he was scared of ghosts and zombies. A black widow spider appear on screen, the black widow on stage is mobilized and Michael is under there. The giant black widow strikes its fangs and...

"AAAAH!" Naruto screams and he holds onto Hinata and she screams as he grabs her tight.

"Damn I forgot, Naruto has phasmophobia, this does have ghosts. Does he really still hate hororr stuff?" Yuki thought, Michael began his famous "Thiller" dance, while doing that another rap from Vincent Prince plays.

"The Demons squeal in sheer dehlight, it's you that so plump, so right, for though the groove is hard to beat yet still you stand with frozen feet you try to run, you try to scream. But no more sun you'll ever seen for evil reaches from the crypt to crush you in it's icy grip."

Then the performance ended with the last verse, then plays the underscore from the short film "Ghosts" plays as the bodies rained down, while the score plays, the couple who left during "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" returned to the room now that they missed "Thriller", the woman straightens her messy hair, then the finale of "Thriller" plays the instrumental version of "Threatened" from the Invincible album and finally added Vincent Prices evil laugh.

After "Thriller", the pyro techs spooked some audience with a roar of the fire chase. The instrumental version of "Who Is It" plays, then shows pole dancers and aerialists doing props for the chandelier. Sakura watches while thinking ideas from those pole dancers.

"Just watching those pole dancers just gave me some ideas for you Sasuke." Sakura smiles looking shy and slightly pervert. Sasuke ignored her slightly.

Long time wardrobe designer Michael Bush with newly hired wardrobe desinger Zaldy discusses about new wardorbes for Michael for the tour. Then Michael rode on the cherry picker before the track of "Beat It" began, it's been 12 years since he rode on a cherry picker and the track plays. Naruto quickly puts on his "Beat It" jacket, got out of his seat and he puts on a show by performing in front of the audience, they were laughing and Sakura was so embarrassed by his performance.

"Naruto, sit down and watch the movie!" Sakura scolded,

"But I can't help it Sakura. I love this song" Naruto said looking bummed out,

"Yeah leave him alone, let him dance." Choji said,

"I wanna dance too!" Yuki said and he got on top of his seat, jumped off and landed beside Naruto and performed "Beat It" with him, then Lee came up next, then Ino came up and finally about 5 more members of the audience joined in. Ino imitates the guitar the solo from Orianthi Panagasis while Naruto and Yuki sandwiched Ino doing what Michael does. At the back row seat, everybody isn't aware that a journalist was taking pictures and writing notes when she saw a group of fans performing "Beat It" in front of the film. Everybody went back into their seats after their performance before the finale of "Beat It" was set with Michael pretended to burn a jacket which he explains.

"And let it burn and the lights out!"

Guitarist Orianthi Paragasis explains her time with Michael while shots of "Black Or White" is in progress, with a couple of other guys explains about "Black Or White" until...

"Okay no second verse. Sorry, okay, sorry, sorry. That was a mistake, there is no second verse, sorry about that you guys. First verse, then right to the bridge okay? Let's do it one more time." Michael said,

They restarted "Black Or White" with the first verse, the whole audience sang "Black Or White", they do the bridge a Michael and Orianthi went on top of the fan and being blown like his performances from both Dangerous and HIStory tour and Darryl Phinnessee performs the same rap as he did before and they continue the chorus and ended with a guitar riff. Michael explains to Orianthi about guitar interlude to wow the audience.

"When they stop you have to just keep, just hit your highest note. Waah!" Michael instructed and Orianthi did what Michael wants,

"It's time for you to shine. Hit a high long one." Michael said and she did,

"It's your time to shine. We'll be there with you." Michael said with support.

As they show the guitar interlude with Orianthi and other guitarist Tommy Organ, Organ explains how Michael knows his geniusness with music.

"Its remarkable, it's some genius stuff going on over here man. He is the king and he's good too. He's real humble and he knows his music. What more can you ask for? Because I'm searching for that flavour too."

Orianthi and Tommy made in incredible and remarkable guitar interlude that anyone could ever done and the audience cheered them on and then ended to the next track.

_**End of Chapter**_


	11. Earth Song to Man In The Mirror

**Chapter 10**

The next track was so beautiful, it shows the sun lighting up and the clouds puffing up and the waterfall with a rainbow and Michael explains how much life on Earth means to him.

"I respect the secrets and magic of nature, that's why it makes me so angry when I see these things that are happening. That very second, I hear the size of a football field is torn down in the Amazon. I mean that kind of stuff really bothers me. That's why I write these kind of songs, you know, it gives some sense of awareness and awakening and hope to people. I love the planet, I love trees, I have this things for trees and the colours and changing of leaves. I love it and I respect those kind of things."

The audience went into an awe when they saw a scene with an Earth Girl with butterflies surrounding her.

"Awwww!", Shizune, Ino, Sakura, Hinata Tenten and you name it, most girls were in tears because Michael's speech about his passion for the life of the planet. The girls sleeps on the soft area of grass and flowers surrounding her as Michael began the track "Earth Song", while performing they show various clips relating the economy, such as plants, the ocean, animals and so on. At the half of the performance, Michael would go back onto the cherry picker while the singers chants the chorus "What About Us", just as the film shows the machine destroying trees, the girl woke up and found all the trees were gone and then found a newly developed plant and rushed to pick it up and face the machine begging "please don't hurt the trees", then an animated computer simulation shows the machine will come on stage behind where Michael is standing and just as Michael explains.

"The value would be greater, you let it rumble, let it stay open and let it close in silence.", the simulation shows as what Michael explained what he wants and he continues.

"And when that door opens, you start that piano. Dadadadadaa.", they started the instrumental finale and ended with his final speech over the planet.

"I really feel that nature is trying so hard to compensate for man's mismanagement of the planet. Because the planet is sick, like a fever, if we don't fix it now, it's a point of no return. This is our last chance to fix this problem that we have where it's like a runaway train and the time has come. This is it. People are always saying 'They'll take care of it, the government'll, don't worry, they'll', they who? It's starts with us, it's us or else it'll never be done."

"Oh, that was beautiful." Tenten said in tears,

"Michael really touches my heart already." Ino cries happily,

There was a preparation for "Billie Jean", a very popular, yet the best track ever from the "Thriller" album and Michael strikes a pose as the track starts. He did the same dance routine for "Billie Jean", the audience knew the best part of the moment, the moonwalk.

Moments later, the best part is about to arrive, the "hey" and "hoo", the routine before the moonwalk and then...

"Huh? What?", the problem is, no moonwalk for "Billie Jean", but some audience just didn't care if he moonwalks or not and all that matters is that Michael Jackson everyone knew is back. One member of the audience got off his seat, went up front with his "Billie Jean" gear on and at the same time Michael strikes a pose for the extended dance version, the person does the same pose putting his fedora on, grabs his crotch and danced. Since Michael didn't moonwalk like he was supposed to, a person did the moonwalk and he wowed the audience and the girls woots over his moonwalk and Ino throws him a little something and it was her hankie with a heart stitch. The fans didn't get the moonwalk as expected, but they did get to see Michael do a sidewalk and later...

"Billie Jean is not my lover.", the audience says line with Michael, though the audience are a little bit disappointed over the moonwalk that never happen, but they really did enjoy Michael perform "Billie Jean" for a long time.

Kenny Ortega made his speech about it was extraordinary time to make "This Is It" very creative as possible and everybody did a fantastic job during the rehearsals. Then he passed on to Michael for which he said...

"Everybody's doing a great job. Let's continue and believe and have faith, give me your all, your endurance, your patience and your understanding. But it's an adventure, it's a great adventure, it's nothing to be nervous about, they just want wonderful experiences, they want escapism. We wanna take take them places that they've never seen before, we wanna show the talent like they've never sen before. So give it your all and I love you all and we're a family. We're putting love back into the world to remind the world that is important. Love is important, to love each other, we're all one, that's the message and take care of the planet. We have four years to get it right or else it's irreversible, okay? It's important, but I thank you for your cooperation so fare. Thank you, big thank you."

The audience cheers after Michael's speech and then "Man In The Mirror" plays as Kenny explains how to end the tour with something called "MJ Air", then Judith Hill told us that she sang "Man In The Mirror" as a little girl and while the track plays, Naruto and Hinata stared eye-to-eye.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked,

"Y...Yes Naruto?" Hinata asked as her eyes sparkles,

"I can't take it anymore." Naruto said and when the line "and and make a CHANGE!", Naruto and Hinata finally kissed and Yuki caught his eye on them and he was so happy to see these two kissing, he burst into tears,

"They finally reached the final step! I'm so proud of them!" Yuki said to himself, Naruto and Hinata have been kissing during the track, Hinata herself wouldn't want to stop until they finished with Michael saying "Make that change" and the film ended with credits. Nobody cares about Naruto and Hinata smooching except for Yuki of course, as the credits started, they played the actual song "This Is It", the enitre audience stayed during the credits, after "This Is It", "Heal The World" plays next, all the girls started crying again and the "Human Nature" plays as the final song of the credits and Michael appears on screen one last time, Ino stares at Michael and blows him one last kiss.

"I love you Michael. Always" Ino said tearfully as she blew her kiss,

"I'm gonna button my shirt or my jacket or whatever it is, I'm gonna look around a little bit, play with them. Snap my fingers maybe, then bam!" Michael said as they move the next picture, they show the Earth Girl from earlier holding on to Planet Earth and on top of her says "Heal The World" and with Michael's message that says "I love you" and finally added "This film is dedicated to Michael Jackson's children: Prince Michael, Paris and Prince Michael II ("Blanket") and the girls went...

"Awwwwwwwww!", then everyone cleared the room, Naruto, Yuki, Lee and Choji went to the men's room while Hinata, Sakura and Ino went to the ladies room.

"So what was that Ino?" Sakura asked,

"What's what?" Ino asked back,

"You were shrieking during 'The Way You Make Me Feel' which by the way you hurt my ear!" Sakura answered in an irritated way.

"Oh sorry about that. I just wish that could've been me in that movie when Michael touches me and...oh..." Ino then starting thing naughty about her and Michael.

"I knew it! Ino you are such a perv about Michael!" Sakura suspected and Ino started ti get irritated.

"Take that back Sakura!" Ino shouted, Sakura and Ino were growling each other and Hinata quickly got out of the ladies room before hell turns loose and she waited for Naruto outside the mens room.

"Man that was a hell of a movie wasn't it?" Naruto asked,

"Damn right and we made an awesome "Beat It" performance and the guy who did "Billie Jean" it was awesome." Yuki said,

"That was a great movie, despite I have a full bladder I have to hold until the movie is done." Choji said as he flushes the toilet that was standing from the wall.

"Since how long have you been holding it in?" Lee asked,

"Since after 'Jackson 5 Medley'." Choji answered,

"Damn man." Yuki said as he was shocked to hear that, after their potty break, it was already after 11:00PM, it was time for everyone to head home. While everybody asked about the their favourite parts of the movie and Yuki quickly asked Hinata about he told her earlier.

"So, how did it go with you and Naruto?"

"Well...it...it went well." Hinata said,

"I can't believe you kissed him during 'Man In The Mirror', how was it?" Yuki asked again,

"It was magical and I'm really happy to be with him. I truly love him" Hinata answered,

"Well, I'm proud of you both. Listen I'm gonna go ahead back home so why don't you ask Naruto to walk you home and I'll wait for you, okay?" Yuki said,

"Okay." Hinata said, then Yuki turned to everyone,

"Guys, I'm gonna go on ahead, so have a good night and I'll see ya." Yuki said,

"Take care man." Naruto said,

"Get plenty of sleep for tomorrow." Lee said winked and give him a thumbs up,

"I will." Yuki smiled, then he went far ahead back to the Hyuga House, Naruto walked Hinata home to the Hyuga House, then Sauske walked Sakura home and Sai walked Ino home while the rest walked home by themselves.

Soon, Sasuke finally got Sakura home.

"So Sasuke, what'ya think of the movie?" Sakura asked him smiled,

"It's a fine movie, I kinda like it." Sasuke said,

"I'm glad you did. Well, good night Sasuke." Sakura said heads for the door,

"Wait.", Sasuke said, then grabs Sakura's arm ann then he kissed her and Sakura was in complete shock and her face turns to a shade of red.

"See ya." Sasuke said as he left for home and Sakura is still red and didn't move a muscle over a kiss.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata finally made it to the Hyuga House adn Yuki is waiting from the door between inside and outside with Neji at his side waiting for Hinata as well.

"I love your performance Naruto." Hinata said,

"Really?" Naruto asked,

"Uh huh, I really had fun watching Michael Jackson with you." Hinata smiled,

"Me too." Naruto smiled,

"Good night Naruto." Hinata kissed Naruto,

"Bye." Naruto waved to Hinata and then headed home.

As Naruto went to bed and was a happy lucky guy to have a cute girl like Hinata. Back at the Hyuga House, Hinata quietly giggled during her bedtime that she finally got what she wanted for a long time since the academy. A true love's first kiss.

_**End of Chapter**_


	12. Well This Is It

**Chapter 11**

One week later, Naruto, Hinata, Yuki and Sakura are walking in the village, just then Kakashi Hatake appears out of nowhere.

"Hey guys." Kakashi greets them as the smoke clears,

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said,

"Just got back from your mission huh?" Naruto asked,

"Yep, well I'd love to stay and chat, but... I got some important errands to take care of." Kakashi said, but they didn't believe him.

"Sensei, you just making up excuses." Sakura thought getting irritated,

"Just to read that pervy 'Make Out' books." Yuki thought,

"..." Hinata thought, not a single word of it.

"Kakashi-sensei, you pervert." Naruto thought,

"Well then, I'm off." Kakashi said, then heads off, after a few steps, he stopped and turns around.

"Oh, by the way, you guys should check out the bulletin, you'll be surprised to see it." Kakashi said and vanished and then they went to the bulletin board, there was a news article that says "Fans pays tribute to Jackson's film", Ino, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji are just there and saw the article themselves .

"Hey guys! Take a look at this article!" Choji called out and Naruto, Hinata, Yuki and Sakura saw the article and they were surprised, there was a picture of Naruto, Ino, Yuki, Lee and the other fans performing "Beat It" and below the picture and the highlights, there was a critic review to the film "This Is It" and it says...

"The film shows that Michael Jackson still have a whole lot of magic and love left in him before his death. The fans will never get to experience the magic for his rehearsals to his 'This Is It' tour until now. His love, his music and his legacy is so strong he will continue to live on for eternity."

Everyone in the village were impressed to the article and to those in the picture, the girls at the age of 14-25 were attracting to Naruto, Yuki and Lee, after seeing the girls went over to Naruto, Hinata is slightly uncomfortable, but couldn't stop smiling.

"Naruto can I be your girlfriend?" an 18 year old girl asked,

"No, I wanna be his girlfriend." a 21 year old girl said,

"Thanks girls, but I already have a girlfriend, right here." Naruto said went straight to Hinata,

"Oh Naruto." Hinata smiles and puts her head down to his shoulder, the girls were disappointed, so they went over to Yuki.

"What about you, do you have a girlfriend?" a 23 year old girl asked,

"Well, I used to have a girlfriend, but it was a long time ago." Yuki said, he smiled then to to frowning,

"What happened?" a 17 year old girl asked,

"...she was killed during our mission, my other teammate and my sensei were also killed that same mission." Yuki said as we went to sadness,

"Aww. Poor baby." the girls said comforting him,

"But I'm alright now." Yuki said as he quickly smiled, the girl relieved then they asked him about his "Beat It" dance.

"Say Ino, do you know when the movie will be out on DVD?" Sakura asked,

"It'll be out in a few months I'm sure." Ino answered.

A few months later, "This Is It" is now out on DVD and almost everyone in the whole Leaf Village bought copies of the movie. It was a bright late morning and everyone went to the park to discuss where to watch the DVD, the guys who didn't see the movie in the theatre a few months back, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino were there and decided to watch movie on DVD. Yuki had a suggestion.

"Why don't we watch it at my old house? I built an entertainment house beside the main house." Yuki said,

"Isn't your main house kind abandoned?" Tenten asked,

"No, I came by there every once in a while, now my old hose is a cat sanctuary. I took care of stray cats and abandoned cats in the house." Yuki answered,

"You have cats in the house?" Shikamaru asked,

"Yes." Yuki asnwered,

"How many cat did you take care of?" Sakura asked,

"17 cats." Yuki answered, everyone was surprised, even for Kiba,

"17 cats, we always take care of ninja dogs, you take care of cats yourself Yuki?" Kiba asked,

"That's right. All by myself." Yuki answered,

"Well then let's watch the movie already." Naruto said,

"Yeah, what are we waiting for." Lee said,

"Alright then." Yuki said.

Yuki gave them the tour of his entertainment house, the house is like a very, but very small Neverland house, it was filled with games systems like Nintendo, X-Box and Playstations, a Blu-Ray/DVD player with a 42" HDTV, dozens of posters and scrolls were on the wall, a boom box for CDs and iPods and a computer. Yuki puts on a DVD in the player.

"Okay here we go." Yuki said and everyone found the beans bags to sit on as the main menu of movie plays on screen playing "Billie Jean".

"Well This Is It" Yuki said,

"This Is It" Neji said,

"This Is It" Ino said,

"This Is It" Choji said,

"This Is It" Sakura said,

"This Is It" Sai said,

"This Is It" Sasuke said,

"This Is It" Shikamaru said,

"This Is It" Shino said,

"This Is It" Kiba said,

"This Is It" Tenten said,

"This Is It" Lee said,

"This Is It" Hinata said,

"This Is It" Naruto said and everyone all said together

"This Is It!", then Yuki pushed play and the movie starts.

_**THE END**_


End file.
